


we were the dumb, the wild, the free

by theonesittinginthecorner



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Impulsive Decisions, brief mention of viseulyeorry, idk if its fluff but its definitely soft, this came to me at 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonesittinginthecorner/pseuds/theonesittinginthecorner
Summary: It’s how they work.Heejin has the ideas and Hyunjin is always, always the instigator.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	we were the dumb, the wild, the free

Three AM stargazing in the back of Hyunjin's older brother's beaten up pick up truck has Heejin feeling brave. 

It's the beginning of summer, the day before school officially lets out, and the sultry night air is abuzz with antsy maybes and what-ifs. It shifts around Heejin like honey, making her feel warm and sweaty and sticky. The baby hairs on her nape plaster themselves to her skin as she lays as still as possible on the cool metal of the truck bed to cool down. Hyunjin lies next to her, their shoulders bumping, creating an uncomfortable spot of heat that Heejin is hesitant to retreat from. Hyunjin doesn't seem to back away either, staring at the sky with her limbs all akimbo, thoughts seemingly in another reality (as they always are).

The stars are their only source of light, aside from the little red blip on the corner of Hyunjin's phone, as they dot the sky in uneven intervals. The city blinks in the background, man-made stars glinting in tandem with the one's above. The moon is hiding tonight, behind one of the drifting clouds, but that's okay since Heejin's blush would be too obvious otherwise. 

Something about it all inspires an impulsiveness in her, the part of her brain drunk on sleeplessness and Hyunjin's presence telling her to take that leap, to seize the moment. (What exactly is she seizing? Heejin isn't quite sure.) 

"Hey," she says, shattering the comfortable silence. Her voice is much louder than the whisper she intended, and it almost cracks when Hyunjin turns to look at her. Hyunjin's breath fans across Heejin's lips and Heejin is struck with the sudden dizzying thought that they would kiss if Heejin just moved the smallest fraction of an inch forward. 

Hyunjin doesn't reply, just stares, and Heejin’s mouth suddenly feels like it’s all gummed up with the caramel they always buy at the candy shop in the plaza by their school. 

“Hyun,” Heejin finally lowers her voice to a whisper, word a mere placeholder for an actual thought. Her mind is a jumble trying to figure out exactly what she wants to say. The words are on the tip of her tongue, Heejin just can’t figure out how they’re going to come out. She almost misses the way Hyunjin’s eyes flicker down to her mouth for a second (but maybe she’s imagining things).

Hyunjin widens her eyes, a silent “out with it”, but all she succeeds in doing is adding the final drop to the feelings that are already threatening to spill out of Heejin’s chest. All of it comes out in a tumult of laughter and Hyunjin gets caught in the onslaught, both of them doubled over in the complete silence of the night. 

The moon decides to show itself then, bathing them in pale moonlight. Heejin all but falls silent as Hyunjin’s face is lit up, mentally pinning this image for reference for doodles in the margins of her chemistry notes. Maybe even one of the art pieces she needs for her portfolio next year. Hyunjin laughs all by herself, open-mouthed and free, and it’s just so _Hyunjin_ that Heejin’s heart twists like the chinchillas in those dust bath videos the other girl likes showing her. 

“Why did we do that?” Hyunjin wheezes when the last of her giggling has died down. She sits up, Heejin growing heavy at the sudden loss. “I’m even hotter now.” 

Both of them suddenly become aware of how their shirts stick to their backs like a second skin and it threatens to turn into another laughing fit until Hyunjin hops out of the truck bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“AC.” 

It doesn’t take long for Heejin to be sitting in the cabin with Hyunjin, her flannel shirt tossed over the headrest while Hyunjin starts up the “air conditioning”. It’s not actually air conditioning since that broke down long before Hyunjin’s older brother started lending her his truck - instead, it’s a small army of battery-powered mini fans that need to individually be turned on one by one. 

All they do is push the warm air around, but Heejin is content to lay back and watch as Hyunjin practically drapes herself across the dashboard in an attempt at some relief. She’s hit with a sudden clarity as Hyunjin accidentally knocks one of the fans down. 

“Hyunjin.”

“Hm?”

“We should run away.” 

Hyunjin freezes in the middle of reaching for the fan and Heejin’s mind floods with everything she could possibly say. Oddly enough, they all come in the forms of their other friends’ voices. 

( _“Hell no,” Vivi says simply._

_“Why do you say that?” Haseul frowns, ready for an impromptu therapy session._

_“Isn’t that illegal?” Yerim asks, concerned._

_“That’s definitely illegal!” Yeojin cackles_.)

“Okay,” Hyunjin agrees easily. 

“Wait, really?” 

“When do you want to leave? Tomorrow?”

Heejin’s head spins. She can’t say she’s surprised, if anything she expected something like this from Hyunjin. It’s how they work. Heejin has the ideas and Hyunjin is always, _always_ the instigator. 

“I don’t mean forever,” Heejin quickly adds. “Just for the summer, maybe even just a week. You know, just to get away from it all.” 

“Okay.” Hyunjin’s jaw is still set determinedly. 

It’s ambitious, even for Heejin. She’s not looking forward to how her parents will react when they get back or what this will even mean for their futures. There’s absolutely no prior planning, just a spur of the moment whim. “Are you really sure?” 

Hyunjin’s face splits into a wide smile, as if fondly saying ‘ _do you seriously doubt that I wouldn’t follow you anywhere? You’re stuck with me.’_

“Yeah.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title taken from little league by conan gray. might write more of this if i can find the motivation 
> 
> follow me maybe? 
> 
> twitter.com/goghwon


End file.
